One Step at a Time
by Brushtail
Summary: One-shot. Ty and Amy try to patch up their relationship when they have to spend a day in jail together. Picks up right after the ending of 8x09.


"Please come with me."  
>Ty and Amy exchanged a glance as the scary-looking police officer ushered them into the back of his car.<br>Amy knew already that this ride was going to be absolute agony. Not knowing what this held for either of them - would Amy get a criminal record and lose all her clients? Would Ty be on probation again, or even worse, because of his previous record? Was what they had done really illegal? Neither of them had thought about that at all.  
>Not to mention that things were becoming increasingly awkward between the two of them. They'd just shared a kiss, for the first time in months, out of pure elation for what they'd just done.<br>Which, apparently, was illegal. Way to kill the moment.  
>The car pulled up to a large building which looked to be a police station.<br>"Right this way," the officer said.  
>Neither Amy nor Ty said a word. They were both terrified as the officer led them to a small room with no windows.<br>"Please wait here. We will let you know what's going to happen to you sometime before this evening."  
>Then the officer left, closing the door. They both heard the lock click.<br>There was silence for a few minutes before Amy felt the need to say something.  
>"I can't believe we're stuck in here," she said, tentatively.<br>"I know. I didn't even realize that was illegal." Ty replied.  
>There was more silence.<br>"Ty-"  
>"Amy-"<br>They began at the same time.  
>Ty motioned for her to go ahead. "You first."<br>"Um. Okay. Ty, I have to say this. Please just let me."  
>"Okay," he replied softly.<br>"Before I left for Europe, we were slowly mending our relationship. There had been secrets and lies, but we were working through it. For the first time in a while, everything was okay.  
>"I realize now that I never should have gone."<br>"Amy."  
>"No, please, Ty. Let me get this off my chest."<br>Ty remained silent, but the deep green eyes that Amy knew and loved softened a little. It gave her the strength she needed to go on.  
>Taking a deep breath, Amy continued.<br>"When I was away, I took everything for granted. The people. The horses. My family. And..."  
>Amy choked a little.<br>"And you."  
>Ty could see the pain in her eyes. No, he could feel it. Her pain was his pain. It had always been that way.<br>All he wanted was to comfort her, to hold her hand and assure her that everything was going to be okay. But Ty wasn't so sure himself. Maybe everything wasn't going to be okay. Maybe they had drifted apart... forever.  
>Just the possibility of that brought tears to his eyes. He quickly looked down to hide this from Amy.<br>"I guess I thought that nothing would change," Amy pressed on.  
>"I thought you would be the same when I came back. I thought we would be the same."<br>And she really had. Ty had always been so wonderful to Amy, she had kind of assumed that he would just wait for her. It had been so wrong and so selfish and Amy was ashamed of herself for ever thinking that way.  
>"But you were absolutely right. I didn't realize it before, but Europe changed me. And I never wanted to change."<br>Now the tears spilled over, flooding Amy's face with sorrow. Ty didn't even think about it before he instinctively reached out and placed his hands over hers. Immediately he noticed something. He felt a small, cold object on her fourth finger. Amy was wearing her ring again.  
>This gave Ty hope, so much it almost put a smile on his face. Maybe they still had a chance.<br>For the first time, Amy looked up and their eyes met.  
>"Ty, I am so, so sorry," she sobbed.<br>"The last thing I wanted was to hurt you. And I messed up so badly. I hurt you so much, and I know that now. But I didn't mean to. Because..." Amy's voice caught.  
>"I love you."<br>Ty's head dipped slightly.  
>"Okay. But now it's my turn. Hear me out."<br>Amy nodded.  
>"I've been thinking a lot about what Ahmed said," Ty began, "About being the guy that always holds you back."<br>Amy had seen this coming.  
>"Ty, no. You're not. He's a jerk and I was an idiot for believing him and not listening to you."<br>"You're not an idiot, Amy. Yes, you hurt me. A lot. But I think I hurt you too.  
>"I just need you to know that I don't ever want to hold you back. I'd rather lose you altogether than keep you from doing the things you want to do. I care about you so much Amy. I only want what's best for you because I love you."<br>Amy took a breath. It was right in that moment that she realized what she'd been missing, and it almost brought her to tears again.  
>"I love you too. More than anything. And the truth is, Ty, I miss you. And I need you in my life."<br>"Are we ever going to be the same again, though? Because I need you, too. And I don't want us to keep drifting apart."  
>"I think we can be," Amy said quietly. "We'll just take it slow and see where it goes from here. Okay?"<br>"Okay," Ty whispered. He leaned forward and kissed her softly on the top of her head.  
>"One step at a time."<p> 


End file.
